Secrets, Love, and Pain
by rocketman94
Summary: SLASH! BenRiley! Rating is now M! Riley is keeping secrets from everyone and he can’t take it anymore. Will he tell Ben the truth or not? No spoilers for 2nd movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!! Here is my second slash fic that I've posted and guess what! It's **NOT** a one-shot!!!! YEAH!! D Well I hope you people like it.

Pairing – Ben/Riley (From National Treasure)

Rating – T (to be safe for now)

Summary – Riley is keeping secrets from everyone and he can't take it anymore. Will he tell Ben the truth or not? There will be _no_ spoilers for the 2nd movie in this fic as far as I can tell so far. If that changes I will let you all know! Be warned Riley is going to be _harmed_ in this fic. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it…It went along with the plot people!!! hides from fangirls

Well I hope you like and enjoy Rocketman94 0.o

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own National Treasure. Disney does. Go them. **

\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////

"_What am I doing here?"_ Riley thought as he knocked on his best friend's door. _"He's not going to do anything or then kick me out. Or kick me in the nuts. That would hurt. Maybe I should name them. So I could give them more sympathy. They've been given enough pain already haven't they? Whoa, Riley you really are drunk aren't you. No you're not. Yes you are. Still why are you here of all places?"_ Riley slumped down to sit on the steps, after knocking on the door another 20 times and ringing the doorbell another 30, cradling his head. Ben voiced his thoughts as he saw a rather drunk Riley sitting on his doorstep. "Riley, What the hell are you doing here? You know what Abigail thinks about you coming over all the time. And now, look at you! You're drunk for crying out loud!!" Riley just looked up at him with sad eyes.

"_Shit, Abby's going to kill me. But, I just can't leave him."_ "Come on Riley, get your ass inside before you catch a cold. And try not to knock another precious vase over again. Abby was ready to kill me last time." Riley just waved his hand at Ben and stumbled forward. Ben rushed forward to grab his friend by the shoulder and put his arm around his waist. "Why do you keep doing this Riley?" "Doing what? Ben" Riley snapped ay him.

"Going out and getting drunk all the time!! Every since we got back from finding the Templar Treasure all you do is go and get drunk and you get picked up by the cop's and then I have to come get you and bring you home!"

"So you don't have to come get me, I can just walk home."

"Why are you doing this Riley? Why won't tell us anything anymore? You won't talk to me, or Abby, or my dad or anyone anymore. What's going on with you?"

Riley just looked down at feet saying nothing.

"Riley?" Ben asked, putting a finger under Riley's chin and lifting his face. Seeing tears in Riley's eye's. He gasped, "Riley, what's wrong?"

Riley just turned his head away shaking his head. "It's nothing, Ben."

"It's not nothing, Riley. You won't talk to anyone. You've closed yourself off. Even from me. And it hurts Riley."

"I'm so sorry Ben," Riley choked out through tears "but I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone."

"Riley, it's ok, you can tell me when you're ready." Ben said wiping away some of Riley's tears with his thumb.

"No!" Riley yelled, pushing away Ben's hand. "You don't get it! I can't tell anyone!! I can't tell you!!! At all!! NEVER!! DAMN IT, Why did I come here?, my feelings for you just make this harder."

Riley slapped his hand over his mouth and ran out the door leaving a rather confused Ben behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2!! Hope you enjoy it!! I just wanted to say thank you for all the great reviews!!!! And I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed at the end and if anyone's out of character but I'm still learning! .

Pairing – Ben/Riley

Rating – T (to be safe for now)

Summary – See chapter 1

hides from fangirls who will want to kill me after this chapter I'm sorry!! And please if your read it leave a review!! It's not that hard…just click the little button that says "go" and type your review!!

Well enjoy! Rocketman94

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////

"_Shit, shit, shit, shit"_ Riley thought as he ran from Ben's house. "_You are such an idiot!! He's never going to talk to you again. Well, at least you can talk to yourself then. Oh, shut it would you?"_ He slowed his pace down to a walk as he got a few blocks away from Ben's. "_But he said if I told anyone what he did to me he'd do again. Even worse."_

Riley shuddered. Whether it was from his thoughts or the cold he was unsure. "I can't believe this! I'm an idiot!" Riley sobbed, grabbing his head and leaning against the street lamp. "_Now where the hell am I? Great. It's the middle of the night and I don't know where I am!"_

"Idiot!" Riley said and he sat down on the sidewalk. "Who's an idiot?" a voice said behind him. A voice that he wished he didn't have to hear again after that night.

"That's right, Riley, it's me." Riley stood up and turned around to see Ian standing there grinning like had the night before. That night he had raped him.

"W-What do you want?" Riley asked him. "Why, Riley, I thought that was obvious. You, of course." He said. Riley turned as though ready to run when Ian said, "I know how you feel about Ben. Of course, he just doesn't get it. He just to stupid sometimes. You know, all he's ever thought about is treasure. Apparently your dream to be part of that treasure won't be reached."

Riley stood still he hung in defeat. "Now, Riley, why don't you come with me and I can show some things you've never seen before." Riley went rigid as memories of the other came back to him.

"No!" He shouted as he started to run. He could hear Ian running behind and he started running faster but Ian being taller then him was able to catch up to him and caught his wrists. He pinned violently up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" He growled in Riley's ear. "I'm not done talking to you. In fact, I'm barely done." Riley gulped.

He knew what was coming. He should try to get away. He should scream for help but he couldn't as he could was think of Ben. As Ian crushed lips against his, pushing tongue into his mouth. He could only think of Ben as Ian pulled his shirt and pants off and when the pain came he could only cry for Ben to come save him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////////////

Ben sighed sitting up in bed. He had gotten up a few minutes ago and saw as usual that Abigail was up already. _"Hopefully making coffee."_ He thought. He groaned holding his head in hands replaying what had happened last night.

Riley coming to his house, Riley not talking, Riley crying, and Riley's feelings for him. "Damn, it doesn't make sense." Ben whispered. Abby walked into their room saying, "What doesn't make sense?"

"Whatever the hell is going on with Riley?" Ben replied. "Oh." Came the short response. "Come downstairs I got the coffee ready and we're going more bagels." Abigail told as she walked into the bathroom. "Yeah, ok." He said walking downstairs. _"Can't she get her own bagels for once?"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////////

"Well, Riley, I'll see you again. Maybe tomorrow or two nights after that. Depends upon when I want you again." Ian said to the beat up bloody figure lying on the ground below him.

"Well, I must get going before anyone comes along. Oh yes, before I forget, just a reminder, like last time, if you tell anyone again, I will kill you and your "friends". Well have a good day, Riley. Hope you make it bad to your home in one piece."

As Ian walked away, all Riley could do was lay there curled up in a ball and cry. Somehow his thoughts were still on Ben.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////////

"_But, damn, what am I supposed to do. I've always had an attraction to Riley. But what was he thinking going around getting drunk all the time. He could've talked to Abigail about it. I know they don't get along but she'd understand. But no, there's something more to this isn't there."_ Ben thought as he walked along to go get _Abigail's_ bagels. He was started to get second thoughts about being with Abigail and he knew she was also.

"_Oh well, sometimes you make a bad choice"_ "Where the hell is that bagel store she likes?" Ben asked out loud walking down the same streets as Riley had last night.

'Don't you make a turn here." Ben turned only to find himself facing the wrong, and totally empty, street. "_Where is everyone?"_ He thought as he walked down the road. He gasped as he saw a bloody figured lying in the street. "_What a second. He looks familiar."_

He bent down next to body and pushed him over. "Riley!" He yelled. "H-hey b-ben.." came the small reply. "God, Riley, who did this to you?" Ben asked him.

Riley just sleepy shook his head. "Ok, I'm going to take you to the house and I'll get Abigail to call an ambulance call you hold for me that long?" Riley just nodded. "Ok, here we go."

Ben picked up Riley gently not wanting to him more then he was and carried him back to the house. He could tell Riley was slipping away and quicken his pace a bit.

When he reached the house Abigail came downstairs complaining, "What took you so long now I'm going to be- Oh my god! What happened to Riley!?" She screamed as she saw Riley in Ben's arms. "I don't know Abby, just call for ambulance please, he's slipping away."

Abigail nodded and ran for phone telling the operator to send the ambulance. Ben went into the living room and placed Riley on the couch grasping his hand.

"Riley? Can you hear me?" Riley nodded. "You gotta hold on for me, ok. You have to. I can't lose you now Riley. Please."

Riley felt something wet on his face and realized Ben was crying. "Riley, I…I love you." Riley reached his hand up to touch Ben's face but then everything started going black. He could hear Ben yelling his name but after that nothing. Just blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my god. Here it is. Chapter 3. And it's longer. Yes it is!!!! Whoot whoot!! In this chapter Ben is kinda out of character…by a lot…so I apoloize for that. But otherwise I hope you enjoy.

Pairing – Ben/Riley

Rating – T (for now to be safe)

Summary – See chapter 1

**Also, I would to dedicate this chapter to a very special fan/friend I've recently made on livejournal, fantasysci5!**

**Hope you like it my friend!! **

Hope you all enjoy! – Rocketman94

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////

When Riley opened his eyes, white lights blinded him. He raised his left hand up to his face to cover his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked out loud. "In the hospital. Where else?" He heard a familiar voice answer him. "Abigail?"

"Yeah, Riley. I'm right here." He uncovered his face, his eyes now used to the lighting to see Abigail standing next to his bed. Her eyes were red and bolt shot and her hair slightly rumpled. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone about anything." Riley started.

"Riley" Abigail silenced him by putting a hand up, "don't apologize. This is something that's hard to deal with. We all understand. We're just happy you're still with us. If we lost you…." she broke off as her voice cracked.

There was an awkward silence between them. "Where's Ben?" Riley asked, feeling as those he needed to explain some things to his friend. Abigail nodded her head to Riley's other side.

Riley looked down to see Ben sitting in a chair pulled close to his bed. His head lying close to Riley's thigh sleeping, holding Riley's right hand.

Riley went to move his hand out of Ben's grasp but Abigail but her hand on his arm to stop him. "He didn't leave you side once Riley. No matter what I told him, or what Patrick told him, or what the doctors told him. He wouldn't leave you. He just couldn't." Abigail said smiling at Riley.

"Abigail, I'm sorry." Riley said. "For what Riley?" she asked. "For this." He said, gesturing toward him and Ben and her. "Riley let me tell you a secret that all women know that men just don't seem to get." Abigail said, leaning in to whisper in Riley's ear, "you can't stop love."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////

Abigail had left a few minutes later after sharing the "secret" with Riley to get coffee and to pick Patrick up. Riley just stared at Ben's sleeping form for a few moments before lifting a hand to brush a hair off Ben's forehead. Ben moved groaned in his sleep and shifted his head a little but didn't wake up.

Riley smiled to himself, Ben hadn't always been a heavy sleep only when he was comfortable. _"How can he be comfortable in a hospital though? Freak."_ Riley thought, laughing slightly.

Ben's grip on his hand loosened as Ben started to stir. His eyes opened and he pushed himself up rubbing them. He looked at Riley as though suddenly realizing where he was and why they were there.

"Ben, I…I'm just" Riley started to say but his words were cut off by Ben's arms around his neck as he pulled him in for a tight hug. "Ben?" Riley was caught off guard by the hug but returned it anyway enjoying the closeness. As he put he arms around Ben, he realized Ben's shoulders were shaking.

"Ben? What's wrong?" Riley asked ironically, pulling out of the hug and holding Ben's face in his hands seeing tears run down his head. "Ben, damn, don't cry, man, you're going to make me cry." He said brushing away a few tears with his thumb.

Ben still said nothing just keeping his gaze locked with Riley's. "Riley," he finally spoke after what seemed like forever, "I thought I lost you. I never want to feel that again. That empty feeling. It ran so deep; I thought it would never stop. If I ever see Ian again I swear I'm going to kill that man." He hissed, anger in his eyes, which quickly disappeared as he started talking to Riley again.

"After almost losing you like that, now I realized that, I can't live without you Riley. I've always had an attraction to you but I just brushed it away like it was nothing. I thought being with Abigail would make me forget it but now, I've just hurt you and myself by doing that. Abigail kind of forced me to leave her last night for you. She keep telling me that she knew all along and she doesn't mind. So, now I can say it with now regrets at all Riley. I love you."

Riley just gaped at Ben tears forming in his eyes that started pouring over his eyelids. "Ben, I…god, Ben, I love you too, so fucking much, I can't stand it."

Riley cried, holding onto Ben's shoulders. "I know, Riley, I know." Ben lifted Riley's head up and gently kissed away the tears pouring out of his eyes.

Riley lifted both his arms up, behind Ben's neck and pulled his head down to have his lips met his. They both moaned at the sensation.

Riley opening his mouth slightly allowing Ben access to his mouth. Unlike Ian, who had been rough and violent, Ben was slow and gentle, making Riley feel actually loved.

Riley felt the tears coming back and closed his eyes hoping for them to leave, but of course they didn't. Ben broke off the kiss; to brush away the tears and tell Riley it was all right, that he understood.

Ben just held _his_ lover in his arms as he cried. There was nothing more he could do at the moment then just be there for Riley. He gently kissed Riley on kissed the cheek whispering comforting nonsense in his ear. Rubbing little circles on the back, Riley's sobs soon slowed down until he was just resting his head on Ben's shoulder eyes closed.

"This is nice" Riley said. "What is?" Ben asked. "Being held by you, idiot," Riley answered kissing the nape of his neck. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy it because you're going to have to get used to it, cause I think I like holding you." Ben replied smiling.

"Oh really?" Riley said, "Is that a challenge?" he asked smirking. "I suppose it could be." Ben answered leaning down to capture Riley's lips once more. Riley lips moved to kiss Ben back before he even realized what he was doing. Arms behind Ben's neck puling him closer, Ben's arms around his waist holding onto him not wanting to end the kiss.

"Excuse me, but you know, some people want to talk to Riley, if you don't mind Ben." Abigail said walking in on them. Riley blushed slightly but Ben turned a deep red. Patrick Gates walked in behind Abigail looking at Ben with a look on his that Ben didn't like.

"Mr. Gates" Riley started "I know this seems weird, me being in the hospital because of…" he gulped, "rape by a man and then you walk in on me making out with your son but please let me explain. The thing is I've been in love with Ben for a long time; I just never had the guts to tell him. He told me that he loves me also. Now, there's nothing you can do about that and I'm sorry but you're just going to have to deal with it, sir."

Ben looked at Riley and then at his dad, a look of pure horror on his face. Abigail looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh at Riley or his dad he wasn't sure. "Fine, as long as you love that's all I care." Patrick told Riley. Ben let out the breath he was holding in and got up off Riley's bed and pulled his dad into a hug. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son. I know what it's like. Trust me. I was married to your mother." His dad replied.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////////////

A few hours later and Abigail and Patrick had to leave. After saying their goodbyes Ben went back over to Riley's bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Ben asked him. "No, of course not." Riley said. Ben climbed onto the bed. After a few moments of trying to figure out how to sit together, Ben lying with his back on the pillows legs out spread with Riley's between them, arms wrapped around him, they sighed.

"I hate hospitals." Riley said. "This is you're first time in one. It can't be that bad. Give it a chance." Ben said. "Look at what I'm here for." Riley spat back at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ben said. Kissing the back of Riley's neck. "I didn't mean it like that." Riley sighed and put his head back on Ben's shoulder. "So, what are we now?"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked puzzled. "Well, we were friends, and then we became treasure hunters friends, then we got into that fight so we were jus treasure hunters, so are we treasure hunting boyfriends now?"

Ben laughed, "I guess so, Riley." Riley smiled turning to kiss Ben's neck. "I" kiss. "Love" kiss. "kissing" kiss. "your" kiss. "neck" kiss. Ben laughed again, "I could tell, Riley."

"So, Riley when are you going to tell your parents?" Ben asked. "Don't even joke about that. You know how that felt about be leaving to work with you, what do you think they are going to do when they find out we are dating after what happened!"

A nurse walked in to say that visiting hours were over and Ben had to leave. Riley looked at the nurse and said, "Please can he stay? I mean, if I get a nightmare I don't know anyone else who can calm me down."

The nurse smiled and said "I could get fired for this but…Oh, alright. Just this once!" She said. Riley thanked her and smiled at Ben.

"You're a total idiot you know that right?" Ben told Riley. "Yes, which is why you love me." Riley responded coolly. Ben just smiled kissing the back of Riley's head.

Riley turned his head to kiss Ben full on the lips. His mouth opening to let his tongue slide in both of them moaning into each other's mouth.

Riley's eyes suddenly shot open as memories flooded back to him. He pulled back, Ben looking confused. "I'm sorry, Ben, it's just…." Riley started.

"It's ok, Riley" Ben said, putting his arms around him and pulling him down to rest his head on his chest. "Just get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

With that Riley feel into the most the comfortable sleep he'd in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't own, never will. . **

**Summary – See chapter 1**

**Rating – Now, I'm bumping it up to M, just to say safe, and I don't want to get yelled at. Lol xD**

**Pairing – Ben/Riley DUH, And I might add another one…… ;D**

**Author's note at end of chappie! .**

Riley was dreaming again, Ben could tell by the way he kept twisting and turning. He just sighed and went back to sleep, unsure whether the dream was yet another nightmare or just a dream. He wished Riley would go see a therapist, a psychologist, or something, but the techie refused claiming he wanted to wait before doing anything.

Wait for what he didn't really know. He just wanted Riley to get better as soon as possible but that almost meant him telling them who did this to him. Ben knew this wasn't going to be an easy task and it was going to take a long time, but he was going to stay by Riley's side no matter what.

Ben was amazed that Riley was able to even sleep in the same bed as him. He didn't talk about it to Riley; he just agreed it would be easier, since they were staying in the same house he and Abigail shared, so they forced Abigail to the guest room. Though she didn't seem to mind. Which Ben was very thankful for.

The doctor that had deemed Riley fit enough to leave had given the names and numbers of a few therapists, but that paper had gone missing and Ben had an idea who was behind it. No one had been pressing Riley about it though and Ben was thinking enough was enough. It was almost a month now since "it" had happened and Ben wanted Riley to see someone.

------ ------- ------ -------

Riley was in fact dreaming, and it was in fact another nightmare. He had no way of stopping it though. If his body and mind were more alert, maybe he would've, but with the way Riley sleeps, he could never wake himself from a nightmare. Nightmares wake him.

_He was running, faster and faster, trying to get away from whatever was following him. He tripped over a stick, the person behind him gaining on him. He pushed himself up off the ground and started running again, not knowing where to go. A mocking voice called out from behind him "You can run, but you can't hide." Riley gasped and tried to run faster only to fall over the curb. The dark figure bent down over him and placed a hand over his mouth whispering __maniacally__ in his ear "I told you not to tell anyone. Now, you have to pay the price." The dark figure leaned down pulling out a blade and was ready to…_

Riley woke from the nightmare with a scream, pushing himself up from the bed, covered in sweat. Ben woke with a start, quickly turning on the bedside lamp. He pushed himself into a sitting position and looked over at Riley, who was now sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. He could see his shoulders shaking and knew that he was crying. "Riley, come here." Ben said softly, holding his arm out to Riley and drawing the younger man's body close to his.

Ben pulled Riley's body flush against his and held him as he cried into his shoulder. He reached his hand up to stroke his hair in soothing motions and started whispering comforting nonsense into Riley's ear.

Riley's sob subsided after awhile, leaving him breathing shallowly in Ben's ear. "It's ok" Ben said. "No….No, it's not." Riley said looking up at Ben, pain in his eyes. Ben suddenly felt anger rush through his body towards the man that put the pain there in _his_ Riley's eyes.

As though Riley could sense Ben's sudden change of emotions he tightened his arms that were around Ben's waist. "You can't just go after him and kick his ass, you know" Riley said. "Yeah, I could," Ben snorted "after what he did to you, you think I wouldn't have the nerve to go and do something to him?"

"Yeah, I would damn well hope you wouldn't if it meant…." Riley started then stopped. Ben just pushed his shoulder, demanding he go on. "If it mean," Riley started again in such a small voice Ben hardly heard him ", you leaving me."

Ben felt his heart crushing at Riley's words. "You know I'd never leave you." Ben said rubbing his nose against Riley's cheek. Riley tried to pull away, slipping his arm off of Ben's waist, but Ben just tightened his own grip on Riley.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, realizing Riley had starting crying again. "Nothing." Riley responded, wiping away his tears. "Riley, talk to me. I don't know what's going on here. I want to help you through whatever this is." "It's nothing, Ben. It's just…I don't wanna go back to sleep."

"Oh, then we can stay up all night doing whatever" Ben said. "But don't you have things to do tomorrow?" Riley asked. That was true but Ben wanted to try to find out what was wrong with Riley. "Ben" Riley whispered.

"Yeah?" Riley moved his arms around Ben's neck and kissed his neck. "Oh, no not that again." Ben said laughing. "Oh, you know you like it, mister." Riley said, kissing his neck again, then licking it slightly. Ben gasped, and Riley pulled away blushing.

"You little tease" Ben growled, pulling a laughing Riley back towards him and kissing him. Riley stopping laughing as their mouths connected and he moaned, opening his mouth, allowing Ben's tongue to slip into mouth, licking his lips first. Their tongues battled for a while, both of them savoring the kiss, when the broke apart for air.

"Whoa." Riley croaked, eyes resting on Ben's, his resting on Riley's. "Yeah" Ben replied. Riley leaned over and kissed Ben on the lips again. This time with less passion and it didn't last as long. It was as though Riley was letting himself know Ben **was** there, and this wasn't all a dream.

"Goodnight, Ben." Riley said after pulling away. "I thought you said you didn't want to go to sleep." Ben said, looking at him puzzled. "Yeah, but I think I can sleep better now, after you know….we…umm" Riley said blushing. Ben just smiled and kissed Riley on the cheek, whispering a soft "good night" in his ear. As they settled down to go to sleep, Riley rolled over on his side and put his arm over Ben's chest slowly. Ben just mumbled something and grabbed Riley's waist pulling him closer to him. As, Riley said, he did sleep better that night.

---- ----- -----

When Riley woke up the next morning he found that Ben was not there next to him, instead he found a note left on bedside table.

_Riley,_

_Went out to get some things. Abigail left for work already. I'll be back in a few hours._

_Love,_

_Ben_

The note looked like it had been written in a hurry but Riley still smiled at the "_love"_ written sloppily by Ben. "If this is a dream, it's one damn good dream." Riley said, deciding a few more hours of sleep couldn't hurt him.

---- ---- ----

Ben was walking down the street, not really sure what he was supposed to get anymore. He had gotten the milk, eggs, butter, cream cheese, but he still needed the _bagels_ for Abigail "She just can't give them up can she?" Ben mumbled to himself. Ben decided to stay away from the bagel shop he planned on going to last time.

He decided on a store called "_Jeff's Bagels"_ just because the place was having a sale according to the window, and a lot of people in the place so he figured they must be good.

He got an assortment of bagels, mostly the kinds that Abigail like so she wouldn't bitch to him about it, and walked out of the store, when he bumped into someone on the street dropping the bags of bagels.

"Oh, So sorry! Here let me help you with those" said a familiar voice. Ben looked up to see the one person he never wanted to see again kneeling down next to him, grinning. _That damn blonde bastard._ Ben thought.

"Ian."

--- --- ---

Author's Note – Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! . hides from anything that might be thrown at her I'm sorry I made you guys wait, and all I give you is a short, and crappy, chapter!!!!! I've been very busy…..with pain. It seems that even on the meds that I'm on now, my migraines are starting to come back so it was painful to be on the computer typing this and then my fricking eye starting getting pains!!!! And I'm like "what the hell is going on?" But as you can see I got it written!!! xD A big thanks to all you people who have been giving me good reviews on this! I just started this fic out of nowhere thinking it was going to be like my other one only getting 5 reviews from my friends, but damn! I've gotten a lot of reviews and I thank you all and I love you all for it! It really helps me with the crap I'm going through.

And I also have to say thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, to Meghan (moviemagic13) for being my beta reader and I love you even if you won't marry me just because I still have that diamond ring. Lol glomps her Along with Julianne for being a back-up beta reader at the last minute! glomps her also

Well, See you guys, --hopefully-- in the next chapter! That is if you don't kill me for this crappy one. --;

Rocketman94

(If you read it, REVIEW IT!!! Or my plot bunnies will attack. .)


	5. author's note

I am sorry for the delay on this story but, due to certain personal reasons, I have to stop writing this. I'm going to continue to post it on LJ just, not on here.

I'm really sorry and I thank everyone who has been following this story.

- rocketman94


	6. Chapter 5

After I thought about it, I've decided to continue posting this story on here. :]

Enjoy Chapter 5. As short as it is.

--

When Riley awoke yet again he groaned, and looked up at the clock. It flashed 2:30 pm, back at him. He pushed himself up, and slowly walked into the bathroom, splashing water on his face. He walked downstairs looking for Ben. Shouting his name, he looked all around and when he couldn't find him started to panic.

_Ok, Riley, calm down. Abby will be home from work in 2 hours. Maybe, he's hanging out with her._ Riley shook his head, knowing it was stupid to reassure himself. After a few minutes of debating in his head, the phone rang. He ran towards, glanced at the caller ID, seeing it was Ben's number and answered in a hurry. "Hey, Ben. Where the hell are you?" Riley asked in a teasing voice, grinning.

"Oh, you wanted to talk to Ben. I'm sorry but he can't come to the phone right now. You know, it's kind of hard to talk when you're gagged." Riley's smiled faded as he heard Ian's all to familiar voice in his ear. "What the fuck have you done with Ben?" He growled at Ian, knowing fully well he wasn't going to like the answer to the question.

"Oh, nothing. Yet. I've just got him all tied up and gagged in the back of a truck. Oh yeah, and we're in the middle of Texas." Ian told him in a cool voice. Riley heard the click of the phone as Ian hung up. The sound echoed in his ear for what seemed liked years. _He's got Ben. He's got Ben. Oh shit, he's got Ben. Ben…._

Riley jumped out of his trance as he thought of what Ian might be doing to Ben and starting dialing the one person he knew he could trust. Agent Sadusky.

---

Ben fought against the ropes that tied his legs and arms together as he heard Ian talking to Riley on the phone. He tried yelling but the gag just made him cough. He fought with all his might and as he saw Ian close the cell phone he thought of how he had let Riley down.

Riley, his Riley, had been waiting for him. Riley who had gone through so much in the past weeks and now Ben had let him down, getting kidnapped by the same man who made him scared and had hurt him. Ben moved slightly looking around the van and trying to figure out a way to escape. He saw a girl tied up a few feet away from him. He noticed that she looked like she was about 16.

"Oh, don't bother trying to find a way out of this," Ian drawled, "You'll never do it. You're going to go through what your little boyfriend went through when we get to the end of our journey."

Ben gulped; he did not like the sound of that at all. Not at all.

--

It had been four hours since Riley had called Saudsky. He had very quickly and nervously re-told everything that had happened. Saudsky hung up with a quick "We'll get him back" once Riley told him where he said that Ian had claimed to have Ben. He sat down, his head in his hands, eyes brimming with tears at the thought of Ben being hurt like he had.

He jumped up far too quickly when he heard knocking on the door. He ran to the door and flung it open. He was suddenly engulfed in the arms of a person who smelled of perfume and something else that he couldn't quite name. "Abby, thanks for coming over." Riley said quietly, putting his arms around her.

She pulled back and smiled wearily at Riley. "You ok, babe?" Abby asked, placing a hand on Riley's cheek. Riley smiled slightly at her, and nodded. "Since when am I you babe?" Riley asked. Abby laughed a short, sad, sounding laugh. Riley moved so; she could walk inside and make herself comfortable. "I guess you're going to be staying a while?" Riley asked, looking pointedly at the suitcase he hadn't noticed before that she carried.

"Yeah, I figured now was a good time to move back in." Abby said, looking at Riley. Riley sighed, "Do you want some coffee?" he asked hoping that Abby would say because he needed to do something. Abigail nodded and after a few minutes silence said "Sadusky, is taking care of it. Ben will be fine." Riley nodded slowly, "I know….I'm just scared…After what Ian did to me…." He broke off, his voice cracking. Abigail got up and walked over to Riley putting her arms around his shoulders. "Shhh, it's ok Ri, it's ok." He leaned his head on her shoulder and let the tears fall from his eyes, silently asking God to please let Ben make it out ok.

--

Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so damn long with this. I've been so busy with real life and school and this chapter, as short as it is, took me forever to write. I'm sorry to everyone for making you all wait so long. Thank you to everyone who have been so helpful and kind to me. I'm planning on maybe two more chapters of this story and then ending it.


End file.
